minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Farming
Plant Farming '''is a game mechanic in that is used to obtain certain plant-related foods. Farmable items *Foods such as Wheat, Beetroot, Pumpkins, and Melons can be farmed by using their seeds. *Cocoa Beans can also be farmed but must be grown upon Jungle Wood. *Some food items, like Potatoes and Carrots, require the Food itself to farm. *Cacti and Sugarcane are planted using the Block itself or the non-food item dropped. Manual & Automatic Harvesting fully-grown Crops can be done manually by breaking the plant by hand. However, it can also be made semi-automatic with mechanisms involving a Bucket of Water and some removable blocks (moved by Pistons) as the Water can push the crop to the Player. An even simpler option is to use a Dispenser with a Water Bucket. This can be combined with water streams and/or Hoppers to place harvest into Chests or other containers. Unfortunately, this does not work for Melons or Pumpkins, as the product food-related item is a block itself and the stalks which produce the Pumpkin or Melon will break. However, Pistons can be used to automate the harvesting of Melons or Pumpkins. Pistons can also be used to push over the top of Sugarcanes. Melons, Pumpkins, and Sugarcanes can be made into fully automated farm using either an Observer or a timer circuit to trigger the harvest. The Cacti can also be made into fully automated farms, with the combination of an obstructing block (so the Cacti can't grow into it and therefore breaks automatically), and a water retrieval system below. All the other crops must be replanted manually, whilst the other aspects can be automated. Seeds ''Main Article: Seeds '' Seeds are vital to farming. Seeds can be obtained by using a Hoe on a Dirt or Grass block, breaking Tall Grass or Ferns, or finding a Village. Cacti are abundant in deserts but are '''not food items. For the highest growth rates, seeds must be placed either in rows or columns where the neighboring rows or columns is not the same kind of seed. Trivia *If Cacti are farmed near the edge of a water source, it will grow faster compared to if it were grown without any water source near it. *Since Buckets were introduced in Update 0.7.0, it is now easier to farm as Water is portable. *Water can irrigate tilled dirt blocks (also called Farmland) within four blocks of its border. It does not affect tilled dirt within a specified radius. Rather, if placed at the center of a 9 x 9 square plot of tilled dirt, the Player can irrigate all of the remaining 80 dirt blocks. *Falling from even one block high (about the height attained by jumping) onto tilled dirt will immediately un-till the dirt (turn it back into dirt) and break the crop. Thus, it is advised to have ceiling blocks as low as possible (two blocks high), and to not confront Mobs on any type on Farmland. *Crops need adequate lighting in order to be able to grow indoors and underground. *Farmland is transparent, meaning it is possible to put light directly under a Farmland Block and it will light the surrounding area. *It takes some time for water to fully irrigate an entire plot of tilled dirt. *Water does not affect tilled dirt in any vertical or diagonal direction. Video Gallery See here. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Farming